narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Illuminate Void
Hey! Hey mate! Nice to see you here. Really like the clan you made. Just as interesting as your stuff over at BFF. Btw I think you should edit your user page as it leaves a red link on your property banner. Looking forward to seeing more of your stuff here:). Cheers!--Jet'ika (Talk | ) 02:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Would you mind looking over this short intro for my story that I had written a while ago and tell me what you think of it? Does it seem at all interesting or not? Here it is: The End Is the Beginning Is the End. I had made the main character kind of a half-disillusioned, half-sinister guy. Is that even slightly apparent from this short intro? The page might be a little too short to make an impression, but any criticism you can offer will be appreciated. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 03:48, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I know mate. But its not for my article and thats what the request was for. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 16:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure man, I found your clan's concept very interesting. I'm free for a week or so from tomorrow night, so will be happy to help. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 16:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the history for Toshiro I posted there was not the best but that was the basic outline I wanted to play around. Basically that was the idea I had before I started the character. Was planning to tackle the history section last in the hopes that by the time I finished the rest I could have found a decent way to put forward what I had thought. Also I would appreciate any suggestions you have. Also, I am free from now for a week or so. So if you need any help with your clan I am here to help now. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 22:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Mangekyou facts Ok here are the facts on the mangekyou sharingan. While yes it states you must kill your best friend that statement is rather vague because ones best friend can be someone in their family (ie: Sasuke to Itachi, or Itachi to Shisui) and with Sasuke and Itachi while no Sasuke didnt actually kill Itachi (because itachi died on his own terms) Sasuke feels responsible for his death thus having the guilt to awaken his mangekyou. we dont know how exactly madara or Izuna got their mangekyou's because it was before the canon started so to call it crap is not necessary. Now Kakashi while not stated because it was entirely off screen probably obtained his mangekyou from the grief of being the cause of Obito's death since in saving him obito died, this could very well be the reason he awoke Obito's mangekyou. That is my two sense for the day im going to stop my fight on the Mibu clan because your just not going to get that no where in the canon nor kishi's other work did it say she had or ever will have a dojutsu or that she was from outside the leaf, only the anime says that and its not created by him. Sorry if this comes off as hostile but its just how i speak.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 23:56, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Commentary Hello Void. Me and some other users have seen your commentary on various articles, and while you are entitled to an opinion and the voicing of that opinion, it seems that you are giving unflattering reviews of others' material, and telling them that they should change it to be a certain way, while you react in a negative fashion to any criticism of your own work. It seems very hypocritical, and we ask that you either react in a better manner to reviews of which you are a target, or stop giving reviews of others' articles and telling them what is wrong with their work. Thank you! --'User:Thepantheon 19:59, October 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:Uchiha No problem mate, I'll be happy to help. Interesting ideas, particularly the recurring theme of blindness which could add a sense of tragedy to the family if played properly. They each have to live through a time of great conflict. They have to use their mangekyou powers to maybe protect the ones they love (if they are benevolent characters that is) and overexertion drives them blind. And the son tries to avoid that fate but gets trapped in a war himself and has to suffer the same fate. This could be like a tragic fate that every member of their family suffer's from. Forced to loose their sight for the sake of their loved ones or their ideals. The ideas about the guy being blind in one or both eyes is quite original mate. The fact that he does not have to worry about loosing his eyesight takes away the temptation of the EMS and plays well with the family trend of destroying their sibling's eye to prevent wanting the EMS. A friend of mine also used a similar idea where his character develops the sharingan in only one eye, he's not blind in the other though. Here's the character if you want to see how he went about doing it. You'll also have to incorporate one of your characters surviving the Uchiha clan massacre, most probably your character's father if I'm imagining the timeline properly. The only part I found a little iffy was them destroying their sibling's eyes. It seems kind of extreme to destroy the eyes. If you have proper reasons in their personal histories then its allright but otherwise just to avoid the temptation of the EMS seems a little too blindly noble to me. You could maybe state that they just refused to dig up their sibling's bodies and defile their graves to restore their eyesight. Or something like that. On the whole interesting ideas. The fact that you are creating background info for all three will give the final character more depth. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 09:42, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :In my personal opinion the Fourth Great Shinobi War would be a better choice. If you went for the third then your character would be somewhat restricted by canon events. If the main bulk of his story is to take place after the war then the 4th will offer you more freedom. There won't be many canon events to restrict what your character can do or where he can be. Also concerning the Sengoku Jidai, you could have a few encounters where he leads Uchiha forces in battle. Overcoming some particularly strong clan, or maybe a one on one fight with the First or Second Hokage? An idea I had about his going into exile was that upon learning about how Madara stole his brother's eyes, your character leaves the clan and departs with his brother for some time to gather his thoughts. His brother initially shares his disgust of Madara's actions but later in his lust for power attempts to steal your characters eyes. Then he wins and kills his brother. Disgusted by the greed and lust that had driven his brother mad and upon seeing it in so many more of his clan he finally leaves and goes into self-imposed exile. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 19:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure man, no problem. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 04:32, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Saw the Tree of Ancestors page. Nicely done, and nice quote on Toushin's page. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 04:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man. The second one is actually about the kyuubi host. Was about to put up his character page but can't think of a name that seems to match how i am imagining him. Once I finalize at least his name I will continue with the story. The image for Kurei was from deviantart. Can't remember the artist name but I think its there on the name of the original file (Which I'm sure is there somewhere on my comp) Will track it down and let you know if you want. Also for Toushin you could maybe have a Mangekyou techniques which let him see the life force of people, kind of like Naruto can in Sage mode. That could somewhat counter his blindness. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 17:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hey man, nice format for the abilities on Toushin's page. Also love how detailed his history section is. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 20:27, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks good man. The description about how each of his sharingan's tomoe developed and how their powers differ from a normal sharingan really helps emphasize how unique his case is. Just a rough idea that popped into my head but for more development you could maybe play around with depth perception? When a person normally closes their eyes and looks at a source of light you normally see a bright glow, but you can't really make out the actual distance of the object. Maybe it could be the same with him. Initially he could only see the chakra sources as a glowing patch without a sense of distance. But as his sharingan developed he could make out distances more clearly as well. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 04:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) character usage well i don't mind you using my characters for references in your characters background, but our timelines might clash, since most of these characters were bron around the time naruto actually began, so they would have been very young at the time, so most of these characters have roles during the 20 to 25 years after the shippuden timeline, and seeing the intrduction of your char, it seems he was part of the civil war that took place in the land of water, which i would have to assume took place, 10 to 15 years before the manga actually started. like i said i don't mind but you've used a different timeline for your character's setting while i have used a different one as well..........--Big Evil 11:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure i wouldn't mind helping you out, but i need to know some details as to what kind of personality or character type u have i mind for him. S let me know about the details......--Big Evil 10:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Well that’s a good start, you have the basics for your characters personality traits, let me break it to u in parts, from all the info you've given me. *First of all the bushido aspect of the char, which usually represents someone who is Courageous, Benevolent, Honourable and Loyal. You should try expanding on this first as much as you can, since it won't be that difficult to characterize Kenshin by using the following personality traits. *Second, you should explain what makes him a good leader, and why does he feel the need to actually lead a group of people into battle, what is his sense of responsibility. Also if you can give details about his relationship with his comrades and subordinates, than it would make for good characterization. *Third, give an explanation on how he deals with an opponent’s; what tricks does he use to defeat a powerful opponent. Does he use his own intellect to defeat the opponent or does he employ psychological tactics. Another thing to note is what his personality is like when facing an opponent, this usually shows a different side of a character, which is not usually seen when in the presence of friends and family. Well that’s all i can think of now from my end, but i think this is more than enough to write up a decent personality for your character, I’d also advise you to look up characters from other anime/manga, those who have similar personality traits to Kenshin, doing so can sometimes help you to start writing out the initial character concept........--Big Evil 08:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Damn Okay, sry for my dumb ass. Tough everything I said still counts, I really love your articles! :D Kai - Talk 20:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Departure Thanks man, glad you understand. I hope to restart working here once more and hopefully return to bleach at some point in the future. And feel free to use Taro as you want to complete the RP, sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long. I'll try to finish up my existing characters here and at BFF during this summer break so I'll hit you up if I have any RP ideas. See you around. Cheers! -- JЄT ΙΚΛ 06:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC)